battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raising Melira
"Raising Melira" is a November 19, 2014 thread in Season 2. It leads into "Toy Sword." Summary Full Text Part 1 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord walked into the great hall, and laying on the floor, was Tezz. She runs over to him to make sure he’s okay. “Oh my gods, Tezz! Are you okay?” She asks, shaking his shoulder. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Hm..?" Tezz stirred, "y… yeah." he let out a yawn, . " ‘pparently didn’ make it to me room." 'Kierra Starlord: '''She sat back on her heels. “Oh, alright. Overdid training?” She asked, a smirk spreading on her face. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Yeah… I guess." Tezz smiled back. "Man, I have a really bad headache… Might actually try and make it to my room this time." He stood up and hobbled a bit on a dead leg. "Would you mind.. uh.. making sure I don’t fall over?" 'Kierra Starlord: '"Oh! Heh, yeah." She said, stumbling to her feet. She bent down a little, and slung his arm around her shoulder. "So how’s everythng going with… Melira is her name? I haven’t heard much. How did King Haddock take it?" 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Oh he hasn’t… yet… I’m trying to find someone to train her to use a sword so she can burn off some of her energy." Tezzeret gave the most mischievous smile. "Clover’s still not fully on board… but… I’ll try and persuade her." 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord looks to Tezz, and raises am eyebrow. “You want me.. To teach her… to use a sword..? Without Clovers full consent…?” Starlord sighs. She turned to look straight ahead, and shakes her head. “…Okay. Ohh ma, I’ gonna regret this…” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"If you don’t want to, I can find another willing teacher. But, I figured since you already kind of know her…” He trailed off as they reached Tezz’s room. “Thank you for the help.” 'Kierra Starlord: '"Oh, no, don’t worry about it. I can do it. I think it’ll be good for the both of us, to be honest. It was just a bit of a shock to hear, I suppose. I’d be happy to teach her.” She said, carefully letting go of Tezz. “Let me know when you’re ready for her to begin.” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz whispers back. “Oh I will.” Before going into his room and flopping onto his bed. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover awakens with a start as Tezz flops onto the bed. “Tezz?” She murmurs sleepily, opening her eyes half-way. She shifts across the bed and curls up next to Tezz, making a sort of purring noise. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Oh… hello Clover… didn’t mean to," He yawned, "wake you…" He snuggles close to her before falling back asleep, his arms wrapped around her. Part 2 'Melira: '''Two hours later Clover remained asleep, although she had rolled away from Tezz while sleeping. Melira, on the other hand, was wide awake. She crawled up to Tezz and put her hands on his face, trying to wake him up. “Up! Wake! Up!” She insists, although she doesn’t say it loudly enough to wake Clover. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Huh… what? Melira?!? You can talk?" The surprise permeated Tezzeret’s voice. He sat up and gave her a hug. "Do you want some food?" 'Melira: '''Melira nods insistently, before pointing at the door. She doesn’t say anything else, but she looks at Tezz impatiently. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Alright, back to the great hall we go." Tezz gets up and takes her hand as they walk out of the room. 'Melira: '''Melira starts bouncing as they leave the room for no real reason, other than the fact that it amuses her. She starts giggling as she does, watching her hair as it flops in front of her eyes. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Come on little one." He smiles at her antics. "I have idea, should we bring dear Clover some breakfast? It might convince her to let you learn swords. I found you a teacher as well." 'Melira: '''Melira nods excitedly as he mentions the swords. She found the idea quite fun, despite all of Clover’s protests. Maybe because of Clover’s protest. She pulls her hand away from Tezz’s before clapping excitedly. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Alright, good." He prepares a tray while letting her pick out some things to add. "Let’s get this up to her before it gets cold." He balances the tray in one hand and grabs Melira with the other. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover wakes up shortly before Tezz and Melira make it back to the room, and she frowns, wondering where they could have gone. '''Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezzeret opens the door to his room. “Ah, you’re already awake. Melira? Would you be so kind as to take Clover her breakfast?” He sets down the little girl and helps her carry the tray to Clover. “I figured you could use some food after sleeping so late.” Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Kierra Starlord Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Melira